


Summoning Shenanigans

by EverFascinated, Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Summoning, Drabble, Fictober 2020, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Slash, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: Summoning was a tricky business. Libraries could be filled with all the superstitions and rumors around what could be done to improve their power or containment abilities. Like most werecreatures, Peter knew the one about using their blood in the rituals, but blood powered circles were banned centuries ago.Apparently these two summoners didn’t get the memo, which was a real shame because Peter was pretty enamored with living.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947883
Comments: 17
Kudos: 280





	Summoning Shenanigans

Flexing his thumb, Peter felt a flash of satisfaction as his claw finally caught on what he could only hope was the locking mechanism in the opposite handcuff. Now he just had to-

The claw snapped, cracking just before the quick, and he released a hissing breath in irritation. It seemed as if the internal workings were just as were-proofed as the rest of the cuffs.

Damn it.

Talia was never going to let him live this down. Captured by some rogue summoners to empower some illegal ritual. Wonderful.

“I’ve run out again.”

On the bright side, she could only hold it over his head if he still had one.

The man let out a tsking noise as his companion held up the cup she’d been using. Snagging it from her he carefully stepped around her work to move towards Peter who sneered at him. 

“Back so soon?”

“Shut up, pest.” The stern man replied before pressing the cup back to his exposed arm and making another cut.

Peter held back a flinch, unwilling to give them the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt him, especially when his previous attempts at retaliation had failed. The both glared in silence as the cup filled with his blood, the cut healing just as it reached halfway.

Turning away sharply, the man ignored his snarl as he made his way back towards his companion.

Their process was too smooth, his capture and captivity too effective for this to be a first time thing. The two of them had practiced this on werewolves before. As he watched them he wondered if any of the others survived this.

Probably not. Capturing weres wasn’t exactly easy and if they were alive they could try again with the same wolf.

Instead of pondering his own mortality or even regretting all of his past mistakes, Peter carefully inspected the summoning ring slowly taking shape between the stone torches erected in front of him. 

The base was simple enough, generic shapes layered into a pattern, but around the edges he could see carefully written characters. Japanese maybe? It was hard to tell from this angle.

Painting what he assumed was the last symbol, the woman then dipped a larger brush into his stolen blood to complete the outer circle. He wondered if it said anything about him that he was most annoyed at the fact that they were using cheap plastic paint brushes for this whole thing. Even his little nieces and nephews had better quality tools.

If he died because one of those flimsy plastic bristles shed into the blood and ruined the ritual he was going to find them in the afterlife to fully express his frustration. After all the trouble they went through with everything, it was a poor decision to make. Like tripping at the final hurdle.

“There.” She said, sitting back on her heels. Gathering her materials she then held her free hand out to the man. “Help me up.”

He rolled his eyes, but reached out to help anyway.

What a catch.

“Now that you’ve gotten what you needed, perhaps I might be allowed to go about my business, hm?” Peter asked from where he was still handcuffed to a post on the other side of the circle.

His business would be seeing to their last rights, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Not just yet, mongrel.” The woman replied, almost dispassionately. Her clinical attitude was something he both appreciated and despised. There was a reason he liked to use the same trick, but having it turned against him was irritating. “Joseph.”

The man nodded before stepping to one side.

Ah, the full name instead of a simple Joe. Peter wondered if he insisted on it or if she was simply like that.

She left the circle of light provided by the torches, just long enough to unload her spare materials judging by her empty hands as she returned. Her sensible shoes scuffed quietly on the ground as she stopped just outside the box the torches formed around the circle.

“And what am I waiting for, then?” Peter asked when the two just looked at each other in silence.

The woman’s index finger tapped against her skirt three times in a measured beat before they both inhaled together and began chanting.

Tensing against any possible incoming pain, Peter listened closely. It wasn’t any language he knew and, given his love for international films, that was quite a few. He tried to place the sounds, but the most he could discern was that it probably had Germanic origins or maybe a touch of the Slavic languages.

Either way, he was left hanging as the chanting ended in a sharp shout.

The sudden silence was even more unsettling than the chanting. His blood almost seemed to glimmer in the torchlight even though it was bound to have dried by now.

He gave it an extra moment just in case the summoned being preferred to be dramatic and was glad he did as the flickering torchlight started to bend oddly, shadows appearing in the center of the circle without anything to create them. They writhed unpredictably, bulging upwards before suddenly pulling apart to reveal an average looking fox.

With two tails.

Hadn’t the shadows been taller than that? Peter narrowed his eyes as the kitsune looked around.

The woman stepped up to the edge of the circle, careful not to break it.

“See? Perfect every time.” Her smile was cold as she inspected the summon.

Its tails twitched, swaying as the summon inspected her right back. Across the floor, their shadows danced and jumped but never left the outer rim of the summoning ring.

There was something bothering him about them, but Peter was having trouble figuring out what it was.

“Great. Now let it do its thing and let’s get out of here.” The man looked uncomfortable, keeping his distance from the kitsune who was now watching him closely if the angle of those black tipped ears were anything to go by.

That was concerning in its own way. Kitsune weren’t rare summons so far as Peter was aware. The ones with just a handful of tails popped up all over the world these days. Every once in a while you’d hear stories about someone managing to call something with six or seven, but the larger summoning colleges cautioned against it as they required extra precautions.

A dual circle would be plenty for a two-tails.

“Not yet, I have to make sure we got the same one as before or else this is all conjecture.” She cleared her throat like the summon couldn’t hear her the whole time. “Great one, we have called you here to gift you this living sacrifice as an offering for future summons.”

“Finally, I get the recognition I deserve.” Peter snarked from his place against the pole. “‘A gift’ she says. How kind!”

Ears flickering back, the kitsune turns to look over a shoulder at him, one of the torches flaring up as it did. It’s foxy grin was sharp, but Peter was too busy realizing what was bothering him to return it in kind.

With that flare the shadows stretched, making it easier for him to see how none of the shadow tails actually matched the movements of the real ones. That revelation had him recounting the tails stretching across the ground.

That was one too many.

Eyes widening he looked up just in time to see one of those amber eyes wink at him before the kitsune turned back to the summoners.

Peter could have shared his little revelation with his kidnappers, but he didn’t see any reason to help them. After all, they’d basically just offered him up as lunch.

If he was going to die either way, the least he could do is return the favor and let them join him.

“Well?” The woman asked, looking annoyed as the kitsune didn’t make any further moves.

Joe shifted his weight, looking unnerved.

“Maybe we should just send it back.” He offered. That got him a glare from his partner.

“After all that work we should just send it back? I don’t think so.” Turning back to the kitsune she pointed a finger at it. “You! We’ve given you many meals in exchange for your obedience! We are keeping up with our part of the deal, so take it!”

Cocking its head to one side, it seemed to consider the offer.

“No.”

The voice echoed around the cavern, its tone musing.

Peter couldn’t help the way his eyebrows jumped in surprise. A ‘no’ to eating him? He could get behind that.

“What?” The question came out flat as the woman’s hand dropped a little.

Perhaps talking summons weren’t common, Peter mused. As a werewolf he couldn’t perform them himself, though obviously their blood could improve them as the rumors suggested.

“I said ‘no’, dude.” Came the same voice, clearer this time.

That one stumped all three of them. He wasn’t sure what made the other two stare, open mouthed at the summons, but Peter was trying to figure out if that ‘dude’ he just heard was correct or if his ears were malfunctioning.

What kind of all-powerful trickster called their summoners ‘dude’.

“How dare you!” Cried the woman, fury finally cracking her calm façade. The torches flared in response and the writhing of those chaotic tails gained speed.

“Look, lady. I’m just not into human sacrifices, alright?” Now definitely coming from the fox, the voice sounded annoyed.

“What? Then you aren’t-”

“That dickhead who gave you his freaking homebrew summoning spell to indulge in all his nasty-ass habits? No.” The kitsune flattened both tails to the ground and suddenly the nine shadows were the real tails. It stood and just kept going as it grew tall enough that it was grinning down at the two summoners. “It was nice of you to try summoning it again after the last attempt failed. It gave me a chance to hunt you down and clean up his mess before someone else tried to take advantage.”

Joe cursed and turned to run, but a tail whipped out and snatched him before he could go far. A large paw slammed down on the woman, throwing her to the ground and pinning her in place.

“Now, I’m not sure how people here in this realm handle law and order these days, so I’m just going to send you to one of our cells until I figure that out. Sound good? Great!” Without waiting for a response, they shoved both into the ground.

Peter watched, fascinated as they became shadowy silhouettes before vanishing. It took him a moment to realize the massive kitsune turned to face him. Blinking innocently up into those large amber eyes, Peter lifted his hands as far as the cuffs would let them.

“I don’t suppose you could just let me go now that they’re gone.”

It huffed.

“Not like this I can’t.”

That was disappointing, he thought to himself. 

Then all thinking was put on hold as the kitsune leaned back to stretch with a large yawn. Peter had a split second to worry about the word of tricksters before those large tails stretched forward to cover that foxlike body. They twisted around before shrinking eventually whisking away into nothing and leaving a man behind.

A rather handsome man with amber eyes and a russet red suit. 

“There we go,” He said, stretching his arms over his head before stepping closer and reaching for the cuffs. “Paws are just no good when it comes to handcuffs, you know?”

“I understand completely,” Peter commiserated, taking the chance to admire the other close up while they were distracted.

The cuffs clicked apart and the kitsune-turned-man looked down just in time to see Peter’s eyes flare as the enchantments fell away from where they’d locked away most of his wolfy attributes.

“So you do.” The freckled man quirked a half smile. “I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Peter.” He offered in return with a nod, before his curiosity got the better of him. “You really aren’t into sacrifices?”

Stiles made a face at the idea of it before turning to wipe the useless summoning circle from the ground.

“Like I said, human sacrifices are so five centuries ago and I never liked them myself.”

“What kind of sacrifices do you take then?” Peter wasn’t above bribes or the occasional ‘thank you’ gift.

“Curly fries.” 

Peter blinked at the immediate response before making a face to try to communicate his disbelief.

“Really?”

The kitsune shrugged.

“I never wanted anything else.” He defended himself before looking Peter up and down. “Though that may change.”

The hungry look in those amber eyes had nothing to do with food and Peter let a sly smirk work its way onto his face.

“Is that so?”

The vulpine smirk matched his own wolfy one tooth for tooth.

Talia might not let him live this down, but maybe Peter could have a little fun with it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A reimagining of my [Kitsunegeddon 2.0 image/drabble](https://everfascinated.tumblr.com/post/187889854244/shadow-of-a-doubt-suddenly-his-captors-chanting) from last year. I'm not sure if they held one this year, so enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: I never wanted anything else


End file.
